


Study Session

by mothteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: College Student Ford Pines, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nerd Foreplay, Studying, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothteeth/pseuds/mothteeth
Summary: Ford is your anatomy study guide and cannot believe the way you’re planning on preparing for your exam.





	Study Session

The words on the book in front of you are blurring and you’ve read the same three sentences at least 6 times. You snap the book closed, startling Ford, who’s snuggled up next to you with his own textbook his lap. You let out a deep sigh and get up to stretch. Since it's just you and Ford for the night, and the dorm is hotter than hell, you’re both in your underwear. You see his eyes just barely over the textbook he’s trying to hide behind and give him a cheeky grin. He closes his own textbook, stretching his arms. “Well, you seem to be done studying. Want to go grab a bite and try to get back to it later?” Ford asks. 

“Oh, I’m not done studying yet.” You smirk, and the look on Ford’s face is one of confusion and a little apprehension. Nothing good comes from that look. 

You enjoy the look on Ford’s face before you get back on the bed, pushing Ford until he’s laying flat on his back. “What does this have to do with studying?” His face is red. 

“Shush I have to concentrate,” you chide him. He tries to sit up, but you put on hand on his chest. “Hold still!” Ford sighs, but lays back down. It’s better to just let you wear yourself out. 

“What are you doing?” He asks as you crawl backwards to the foot of the bed, near his ankles. 

“Studying. I have an anatomy exam on Thursday,” you wink, before ducking down to kiss his ankle. “Tarsals.” You move up, kissing his shin, “Tibia.” 

You hear Ford’s breath quicken above you, but you’ve only just started. You kiss his calf, tilting your head to the side, “Fibula.” You’re crawling up the side of him, trailing kisses along him. “Patella,” a kiss to the kneecap, “Femur,” a kiss to the thigh. You reach his pubic bone, and consciously skip it. Can’t let things get too interesting. You probably couldn’t get near it anyway, there’s, ah, something in the way. 

Ford is gripping the sheets when you kiss his waist, just at the elastic of his boxers on the right side of him, “Ilium.” You kiss the middle of his stomach “We’ll pretend I’m near your vertebrae, okay?” You look up, his eyes are hazy and he’s breathing heavy. He nods when he realizes you won’t continue until he responds, but words aren’t coming. Perfect.

You can feel the tension in his muscles under your fingertips and lips. Ford’s trying so hard to be still, to be good, lest you stop. You keep going, kissing his side, eliciting a gasp and a shiver. You’re not sure if it's because you tickled him or he’s getting more excited. “Ribs.” You take his hand in yours, holding it palm up. You kiss each finger, one at a time, “phalanges.” You kiss his palm, “metatarsals.” A quick nip to the inside of his wrist, followed by a soft kiss. Ford groans under your ministrations, “tarsals.” You keep kissing up the inside of his arm, “ulna,” and a kiss to the outside of his arm, turned over in your hands “and radius.” You kiss his bicep, relishing the chance to feel it under your lips, “humerus.”

You straddle Ford’s hips and he tries to grind into you, but you rise up just enough to where he can’t get the friction he’s desperate for. You have to finish studying, after all. He lets out a whine, and you scold him, “Shush. I’m trying to study,” and you lean down to kiss his lips. “Now let me finish,” you whisper into his ear, earning you another whine. He stills his hips, and you continue. 

You kiss the center of Ford’s chest “sternum,” and his shoulder, “scapula.” You kiss his collarbones, first one, then the other “clavicle.” He’s getting more impatient. You kiss his neck, then bite gently, “cervical vertebrae.” you’re practically in his ear, your voice low and breathy. You can feel how badly he wants to touch you, but he’s being an excellent model. You kiss the underside of his jaw, “mandible,” and his cheek, “maxilla.” One more to go. You make sure to lean on Ford as much as possible to kiss his forehead, “cranium.” He’s panting under you, desperate for you to touch him. 

“I think I’m ready for my exam now! Let’s go eat!” you jump up off of him and go to your closet to grab your clothes, but you’re stopped by a strong arm around your middle. You’re dragged back to the bed, rolled quickly under Ford. “Where do you think you’re going?” He growls in your ear. You must have really gotten under his skin; he never takes control like this. 

You feel a hand inching down your stomach, under the band of your panties. He slips a finger just barely into you. “I’m not the only one worked up here. And you were just going to leave me like this?” Ford teases. You let out a high moan in response as his finger finds your clit, circling it slowly. You lurch up into him, wrapping your arms tight around him, stifling your cries into his neck. He slips two fingers into you, stretching you out. Neither of you have the patience to do much more than that. 

Ford reaches under the bed to grab a box of condoms, pulls one out, and has it on in record time. He doesn’t even take off your panties or his boxers. He pushes your underwear to the side and sinks into you. Too slowly, you’re stretched out around his thick cock as he bottoms out. It only takes a moment for you to adjust and tell him to move, and he complies, still too slow. His thrusts are slow but deep, driving in to the hilt on every stroke, and it's making you crazy. 

You’re whining and trying to thrust your hips to get more, faster, anything. Ford’s patience slips, and he picks up the pace, and you reply with a scream of his name. Hopefully the windows aren’t open. As it is the people on your floor are going to be less than pleased with you, but you’re too lost in the sensation to muffle yourself. 

Soon Ford is thrusting into you at a breakneck pace, wearing you and himself out. When he lowers his hand to play with your clit, you’re tossed over the edge into a mind numbing orgasm. You can’t even scream, there’s too much and it's prevented you from doing anything other than clinging to Ford for dear life. Your orgasm pushes Ford into his own. Your heat clenching down on him, your heavy breathing in his ear, the scratches on his back, it's all too much, and his orgasm hits him like a train. This is easily the best sex he’s ever had, and the same goes for you. 

As you both come down, panting and sweating, Ford rolls off of you. It’s still too hot for too much of that, but he still holds you relatively close. “That’s, uh, one way to get a lesson to stick, ha.” You look over to Ford and make unexpected eye contact. He looks deep in thought. “Everything okay?” you ask. 

“That was, without a doubt, the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” he says, not taking his eyes off yours. You avert your eyes first, turning what must be a spectacular shade of red. 

“I try,” you give him a grin. “For real though, let’s go eat. I’m starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story because I am an unbelievable dork


End file.
